Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous screw tightening machine with washer stacking supply mechanism and particularly to a continuous screw tightening machine with washer stacking supply mechanism constituted such that, in a state in which a screw penetrates a hole of a washer, the screw and washer can be tightened and fixed at tightening target spots at the same time.
Description of the Related Art
When roofing or the like, for example, the screws and washers need to be tightened at target spots of a roofing member in the state in which the screw penetrates the hole of the washer.
As a continuous screw tightening machine with washer stacking supply mechanism in such fields, a washer distribution fastener screwing machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-76911 is known.
This washer distribution fastener screwing machine (that is, a screw tightening machine) is constituted so as to individually distribute washers from a similar roofing washer stack capable of being stacked.
That is, this washer distribution fastener screwing machine is constituted to include a base, a shuttle, an elongated stop, a gate and a claw and supplies washers one by one to the shuttle from a lower outlet of the base, and the washer received at the shuttle passes through the gate and is transferred to a predetermined position, and when the shuttle moves in order to receive a subsequent washer again, the previous washer is pressed by the claw so as not to move, and then, the screw is screwed into a center hole of the previous washer by the screwing machine on the base and screwed and fixed at a target spot.
However, in the case of the washer distribution fastener screwing machine in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-76911, since an entire dimension is large and its weight is also large, a work speed is low and though the washers are stacked at a preparation position, the screw needs to be supplied one by one, which is cumbersome. Moreover, since both the screw and washer at a fastening preparation position cannot be seen from an outside, prevention of defective fastening is difficult. Furthermore, since the screws are supplied manually one by one, usability is poor, and since the washer is pressurized by a weight in some cases, there are problems such as possibility of drop of the washer during transportation.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is that, there is no continuous screw tightening machine with washer stacking supply mechanism which, in a state in which a screw penetrates a hole of a washer, can tighten and fix the screw and washer at a tightening target spot at the same time, continuously and automatically supply the screws and washers required for a tightening work in order and moreover, realize stable supply of the washers one by one and prevent blank striking or double striking of the washer.